


On Memory and Fantasy (He Tastes Like You But Sweeter)

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-09
Updated: 2011-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Elena does remember what happened at the end of "Rose" (2x08).</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Memory and Fantasy (He Tastes Like You But Sweeter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misssimm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=misssimm).



If you drink enough vervain tea, it will stay in your system for up to a month. Alaric makes a blend, an herby blackberry mint brew, which actually tastes good. Elena drinks a cup in the morning and another night. Sometimes she’ll drink a third in between if she feels like sitting and contemplating with a warm mug in her hands.

That’s why she remembers, of course. Elena’s been practicing acting compelled in front of the mirror for the last year. She thought Damon would see through her act, but he had other things on his mind, apparently.

Like how much he loves her.

Thinking about it makes her nauseous and nervous, scared and excited at once. Every conversation, she is waiting for her mouth to betray her, to blurt out, “Damon, I remember everything.”

She imagines him quirking his eyebrow, his lips slanting into a smirk. “What everything do you remember?”

“That you love me. That you don’t think you deserve me. That I…”

Even in fantasies, Elena always stops there. It’s easier not to imagine what would happen next. There’s a part of her that loves Damon, too, or at least wants him. She wants to see how he tastes. Like Stefan? Sweeter? She wants to feel Damon’s teeth on her neck, puncturing her skin. She wants to learn the contours of his body with her hands. (Ok, maybe sometimes she does fantasize.)

The days go by and she doesn’t say anything. Life is normal, abnormal, the same. Elena pretends she hates Damon, or that she only tolerates him. Every once in a while her feelings for him show through, whatever they are. She tells him, inadvertently, that she cares with words and glances.

Elena wishes some days that Damon _had_ compelled her to forget. But then he looks at her and she feels the rush of pleasure down her spine and realizes she wouldn’t give the memory away. She holds his love close, a dark and thrilling morsel. It settles between her thighs, a constant throbbing ache of want and confusion and keeps her awake at night.

**Author's Note:**

> Subtitle from the song "Thnks fr th Mmrs" by Fall Out Boy.


End file.
